


All about that pup life

by apollo41



Series: The year was 2021... (ficlets collection) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker is basically an overgrown baby, Anakin loves cuddles, Banter, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Foster child Ahsoka Tano, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan enjoys the beauty community drama, What Anakin wants Anakin gets, barely mentioned, hair cutting, no beta we die like overtired porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Anakin only lets Obi-Wan cut his hair because of major trust issues; Anakin gets all fidgety when he does it, so to keep him still Obi-Wan has to give his boyfriend his phone so he can watch videos of puppies. Problem: Anakin gets sad because Obi-Wan won’t let him adopt a dog.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The year was 2021... (ficlets collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129352
Kudos: 58





	All about that pup life

**Author's Note:**

> So. It’s 4:30 am in Italy. But the idea for this thing struck me as soon as I saw [this prompt](https://sparksflysolo.tumblr.com/post/640696580823023616/okay-but-hear-me-out-anakin-only-lets-obi-wan-cut) on tumblr and… Yeah. Just, here, have fun. I didn’t even bother to proofread this because I’m too tired and I want to go to sleep. (I might come back to fix any mistakes later, though.)

Anakin had always repeated that doing anything but laze around on the couch and waste braincells on some random show on a Sunday, was comparable to stealing candy to a kid or kicking a puppy. Even worse than that.  An honest to God deadly sin! 

It was basically the reason why every Sunday, like clockwork, they ended up in the most uncomfortable embraces while trying to both fit their entire bodies on the cramped old thing they still called a couch.

That particular morning, Anakin insisted on watching reruns of the qualifying session of Formula One. He was mumbling under his breath something about how dumb a teams’ choice on tires was, while Obi-Wan tried to ignore his boyfriends hair constantly getting in his mouth. 

He brushed his fingers in Anakin's long dirty blond locks to try and move them out of the way, but they’re so long and wild by now, that Obi-Wan can’t help but point it out after having to hold back a sneeze.

“Anakin, you're one inche away from having a full on mane.”

He chuckles, tilting his head upwards and just making the situation worse. 

“I haven’t bothered brushing my hair this morning, that’s all.”

Obi-Wan sighed, his breath moving some of the dirty blond locks out of the way.

“Do I have to check on the calendar when you let me cut them last time?”

Obi-Wan didn’t need to see Anakin’s face to know he was rolling his eyes at him. 

“Alright alright, I'll let you cut them. But just a trim!”

He rolled around, ending up on his knees right beside the couch, his shirt rising up a little bit while he stretched to reach the remote on the side table. 

Obi-Wan offers his hand to help him get up, and he can already feel them get clammy at the idea of cutting his hair. Anakin isn’t necessarily dragging his feet, but Obi-Wan is quite sure if he wasn’t guiding him along the hallway towards their bathroom, for sure Anakin would still be on all fours right in front of the couch. 

Head leaning down, Anakin sits on the edge of the bathtub, his hands holding onto the white porcelain like it’s his personal lifeboat. His feet are already drawing random patterns on the horrible tiles of the floor. 

The first time Obi-Wan had cut Anakin’s hair in this exact bathroom, he'd wondered what had his boyfriend so unsettled. He’d already found it weird how he absolutely refused to go to a barber shop to get it done by a freaking professional, but just the mention of a hairdresser had Anakin’s eyes become shiny. 

Obi-Wan had obviously agreed to his boyfriends' desire that he cut them instead. 

It was only when Anakin confessed between the scissors' snips that one of the foster families he lived with after his mother’s death basically shaved his head against his wishes that Obi-Wan understood what had him on edge.

Even now, after having done so for years, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel flattered by the show of trust in letting him cut Anakin’s hair. 

After so many trims he’d at least learned that if he didn’t want Anakin’s hair to be terribly crooked till the next cut, Obi-Wan had to make sure Anakin was either relaxed enough to stay still or distracted enough to not really pay attention to the locks falling around him at every snip of the scissors. 

There was something that always worked in achieving the latter, but Obi-Wan was well aware of the consequences of that option after the last two times he’d used it. 

So he decided it was wiser to try something else first and pray that it would end up working. 

“You up for a snack?”

Anakin shrugged, but at least he was looking back at his face instead of the ugly slippers Ahsoka had gifted him for Christmas. 

He unhurriedly walked back to the kitchen, crouching down and reaching up till the shoulders to get the secret stash of candy he always bought for when Anakin was in one of his moods. 

Sometimes having such a thing in the house made him wonder if he was living with a child, but considering that Anakin had fucked him on that specific kitchen counter barely two weeks ago, that would have to be a hard no.

Anakin was just that dramatic sometimes. He kind of loved him because he brought so much entertainment to his boring routine, anyway. 

Once he was back inside the bathroom, he put a half eaten pack of red vines in Anakin's hands before even getting the scissors out. Anakin immediately started gnawing on a piece of licorice.

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s eyes on his skin with how focused he was in following every move Obi-Wan made, from opening the drawer and rummaging inside of it for the special kit he’d bought exactly for these situations, to unzipping the fake leather pouch with a pair of professional hairdressers’ scissors and a fine-toothed comb. 

As soon as the scissors were out of it and on the bathroom counter, the crinkling of the plastic packet caught Obi-wan's attention enough to have him turn around. 

His boyfriend wasn’t even eating the candy anymore, just keeping it in his mouth so that he wouldn’t grind his teeth. 

He sighed. “I'll be right back.”

Anakin stayed in the bathroom for all of three seconds, before his soft footsteps followed quickly after him in the hallway. 

Obi-Wan didn't even bother to turn towards him, instead focused on finding the soft faded towel he always put on Anakin's shoulder before cutting his hair; he was sure he put it into the hallway’s cupboard after the last time. 

“Can we do this on the couch?” The words were barely mumbled, Anakin's mouth still too occupied on destroying the same red vine. 

Obi-Wan had been about to suggest they listen to some music, ready to withstand the playlist with the obnoxious rap his boyfriend listened to all the time and he couldn't stand. 

He closed his eyes, already knowing there was no way the music would be enough. If Anakin couldn't even handle being in front of the bathroom's mirror, there was no other way but to go all in. 

“Sit on the couch. I'll get everything else.”

When he came back to the living room, Anakin was sitting backward and cross legged on their well worn couch, red vines completely forgotten on the side table. He was staring daggers at his phone, mouth scrunched in an adorable pout that Obi-Wan recognized all too well. 

“My phone is superdead.”

“Not surprising since this morning you were playing Candy Crush instead of eating your breakfast.” 

The teasing at least helped distract Anakin while he put the scissors right beside the pack of candies. 

“Hey, I was stuck on that level for 4 days. I couldn't waste that unlimited lives hour!”

“Yet for some reason you still complained about the mushy blob of Froot Loops at the bottom of your bowl.”

Anakin sighed, bringing a hand to his chest. “Such a waste of good cereals. Their sacrifice will always be remembered.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, scratching at his beard to hide how he couldn't help but smile at Anakin's antics. 

Back to business at hands, he searched his pockets for his phone, and when he didn’t find it in his back pocket like usual, he thought it must still be in their bedroom, where he left it that morning after reading the news before getting up to brew some tea. 

“C'mon go get my phone, it's on the nightstand.” 

He barely had the time to utter the words before Anakin was scrambling to get up from the couch, his sockets slipping on the ruined parquet when he dashed toward the bedroom. 

Obi-Wan put his hands on his hips, shaking his head but not hiding the smile now stretching his lips. He took the time to gather the old blanket lying on the bottom of the corridor's cabinet and placing it half on the couch and half on the floor. 

He knew from the last time they did this that he would end up having to vacuum the entire apartment and that he would find stray locks of blond hair under the cushions for weeks anyway. 

Yet, he still remembers how bad it had been the first time, when he hadn’t thought about getting something to gather most of the hair. He'd basically felt like they had a freaking cat shedding around their apartment for two entire months! 

Anakin truly had a lion's mane on that thick head of his, after all.

His boyfriend came back from their room, his entire focus to the screen of Obi-Wan's phone, his left finger scrolling with painstaking attention. 

“Am I gonna have puppies in my recommendations for months once again?”

“At least you'll have something cute to look at in the middle of all these stuffy people giving speeches.” Anakin didn’t even bother to look up from the screen. 

“Oh c'mon! I follow some comedians too!”

“Are you referring to those people talking about beauty gurus' meaningless petty drama?”

Anakin's lips were tugged in a smug grin while he resumed his position on the couch, arms leaning on the back of it while he still searched around on youtube.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, ignoring both the sudden feeling of heat from his cheeks and his boyfriend's comment. 

As soon as the first video started, Obi-Wan grabbed the comb, and started to brush Anakin’s hair. That was the easy part, at least. 

There was a reason why Anakin liked to rest his head on Obi-Wan’s chest wherever they ended up lying; he actually liked when people he trusted touched his hair like that. 

In that he was more like the puppies he was looking at on youtube, than the bratty child having a tantrum. 

He shrugged the image of Anakin with puppy ears and eyes away from his mind, focusing on not messing up his boyfriend’s hairstyle while still making sure he wasn’t about to have a freaking panic attack.

Obi-Wan was halfway done when the click of keys opening the main door interrupted them. 

“Hey there, dads!” shouted out Ahsoka as soon as the door was open. 

“Hello there, Ahsoka.”

Anakin gave her a lazy wave, still too busy cooing at the labradoodle puppy on Obi-Wan’s phone. 

“Am I interrupting something?” asked Ahsoka, her shoes already abandoned beside the door. 

“Not at all, dear. I’m almost done.” He wasn’t sure if the last part was more for Ahsoka’s sake or Anakin’s, but it made his boyfriends’ shoulders lower a little, his back less stiff than it had been all along.

Ahsoka shrugged, before sitting on the side table and grabbing the abandoned red vines.

“If it wasn’t for Obi-Wan I would believe you have the worst taste ever…” she mumbled, waving around the candies. 

Anakin tried to turn around to stare daggers at their foster child, and Obi-Wan had to grab his head so that he would stay still. 

“Tsk! You don’t like them because they are grown up’s candies!”

“The only child in this house is you, Skyguy.”

Obi-Wan was grateful when Anakin and Ahsoka started their usual sarcasm filled banter. 

It made Obi-Wan’s work a little harder, what with Anakin constantly moving his head to have a conversation face to face with Ahsoka so that he could give her his trademark smirks. But if Obi-Wan had to put a little bit more patience into it just to have Anakin less stressed, he considered it a fair exchange. 

He also almost dared to hope that his boyfriend would forget about the dogs he’d been looking at on his phone… Luck wasn’t on his side, sadly. 

Broom in hand, Obi-Wan was trying to get as much hair as possible to end up on the blanket when Anakin turned around, screen pointed at both him and Ahsoka. 

“Look at this one! Isn’t it adorable?” 

Obi-Wan leaned on the broom, trying not to agree with Anakin because, honestly, the reddish fur of the pup looks almost as soft as Anakin’s hair. 

“Can we not do this again, my dearest?” If his voice sounded like a whiny plea, Obi-Wan honestly didn’t care. 

He wanted to stop this discussion before it got too heated. Or before Anakin tried his puppy eyes on Obi-Wan once again. It had almost worked the last time… 

Anakin’s face scrunched, his lips poised in the cute pout that Obi-Wan loved and hated at the same time. Obi-Wan wasn’t really sure that expression was better than the sad eyes. An annoyed Anakin was an impulsive Anakin.

“I want a puppy.”

“It’s against the building rules and neither of us would have time to walk it everyday,” he rebutted, Ahsoka miming the words with her lips with how many times they have been repeated. 

“I don’t care, we’ll pay Ahsoka to dog sit!” Definitely annoyed at Obi-Wan, then.

Suddenly their foster child’s back straightened, her previous slouching completely gone. “Being paid to pet a puppy all day long? I’m so in!”

“Shush Ahsoka, you don’t have a right to vote on it.”

“Wait, we can vote?”

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip, realizing too late his mistake. He sat right beside Ahsoka, hoping that a calm, serious demeanor would help Anakin see reason for once. 

“Well, we decide everything together, so of course you have a vote.”

Anakin started bouncing on the couch, it’s pillow’s springs giving a muffled distressed noise at the abuse. 

“Then I vote for adopting a puppy.”

“Isn’t one enough?” Obi-Wan asked, pointing toward Ahsoka.

She gave him an unimpressed look, her arms crossed over her chest. “Not funny, dad.”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” He gave Ahsoka’s left shoulder a squeeze, before returning to the matter at hand. “We are still not getting a dog, because I vote against it. It’s a tie.”

Anakin snorted, his own arms crossed, eyes filled with the fire Obi-Wan always associates with one of his boyfriend’s wild stunts about to hit them. “No, it’s not! Ahsoka is our tie breaker, and she voted yes. We are getting a damn puppy!”

Obi-Wan wasn’t even allowed to say more, before Anakin was standing up, rushing toward the shoe rack on the right of the main door and putting on a pair of black sneakers. 

“What are you doing?”

“Let’s go, Ahsoka! We have a puppy to save!” shouted out Anakin, completely ignoring Obi-Wan and grabbing their car’s keys. 

Ahsoka chuckled, giving Obi-Wan a kiss on his cheek when Anakin was out of the door before their child could even follow. Anakin was still wearing his damn pajamas, for God’s sake! And the towel filled with tiny bits of hair was hanging on his shoulders… 

“Don’t worry, dad, I’ll make sure we don’t come home with a Great Dane or an entire litter of puppies.”

Obi-Wan was still staring at Ahsoka’s back, no words coming out of his mouth despite how hard he tried, when his foster children closed the door behind her, following Anakin to their quest. 

Suddenly alone with a mess of blond hair all over his living room, Obi-Wan crumbled on the couch, which groaned once again under his weight. 

He rubbed his hands over his face, massaging his temples; just thinking about how the landlord would threaten to kick them out again was making his head buzz with a growing headache. 

Fuck that shit, Anakin was gonna be the one dealing with Windu this time! And if it ended with one of them killing the other, at least he would still have a brand new puppy to fill the void of his missing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first time I write something in this fandom? Yes. Is this the first time I write something in English? Also yes. Do I give a fuck about the mess this probably is? … At the moment not really, but I’m sure I’m gonna regret this madness as soon as I wake up! Welp, YOLO!  
> PS: If anyone is interested, here's a link to my [tumblr](https://reallybadfeeling.tumblr.com/). Come give me prompts.  
> 


End file.
